<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>樱花树上的少年与歌声[17][18] by danlanqiqi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310916">樱花树上的少年与歌声[17][18]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi'>danlanqiqi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>樱花树上的少年与歌声 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>樱花树上的少年与歌声 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>樱花树上的少年与歌声[17][18]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[17]</p><p>花又落，花又开。</p><p>每一年的入学式和毕业式总和樱花分不开。多少新生在花开时节走进梦之咲，又有多少人坚持了三年在花落时节毕业于母校？</p><p>三年光阴，目睹一个又一个同班同学退学、转校，每一学年班级数量和班级人数越来越少，无论曾经和谁有过什么样的过节，明星早就不在意了。能和朋友们一起站在毕业典礼上，接受校长冗长的致辞，捧过毕业证书，他打心里感到开心。</p><p>他们的学生时代恰逢是梦之咲学院最动荡的年代，是最坏的也是最好的年代。五奇人事件、梦幻祭制度、学生会诞生、Trickstar革命、SS登顶……一晃眼，这些已成过往云烟。</p><p>热血的学生代表站在台上发表激励人心的演说，畅想着未来，做无限大的梦。这令明星想起去年的圣诞节跨年音乐活动上主持人问他：Trickstar马上要毕业了吧？会有更多的挑战等着你们哦。</p><p>他谦逊地回答：“我们还有很长的路要走呢，所以，会一直一直加油的。”</p><p>未成年的营业时间不得超过24点，他们在23点唱完最后一首歌曲下台。休息区， Switch的座位与他们紧紧相邻，明星边上隔着个放包的空椅就是夏目。大家在0点的夜里互相问候，天上的烟火缤纷而绚烂，照亮了夏目火红的发。他出神地盯着夏目看，忽然又有了想哭的冲动。原来，心里空缺的一角，一直都在。</p><p>“夏目，新年快乐。”他在夏目转头不高兴地瞪他时，又说了一遍。</p><p>“新年快乐。”夏目金色眼里映着他的笑脸。</p><p>“新的一年，一起加油！”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>那天晚上，明星拥抱了附近的每一个人，除了夏目。</p><p>飘远的思绪被同学们的一阵欢呼声拉回，毕业典礼结束了。大家陆陆续续前往校园合影留念，笑闹声传遍了每一个角落。明星和同学们一起摆拍各种照片，找朋友们一个一个自拍，并大方地与其他科的粉丝同学合影，直到被围个水泄不通时才找了个安静的地方躲起来休息。</p><p>有人笑，有人哭。人生总是聚少离多。</p><p>有不少人在给朋友写同学录时哭了，也有高年级的学长在收到后辈的礼物时哽咽了。</p><p>樱花树下，宙抱着夏目死活不肯撒手，泪水大颗大颗地掉，哭得像个宝宝。夏目颇有耐心地安抚他，一下又一下拍着他的背，“又不是再也见不到了，我们还在一个组合里呀。Switch一直都在。”</p><p>“呜呜呜……宙还是好难过……师父的秘密基地里只剩下宙了！”道理他都懂。</p><p>夏目挖过的无数隧道、留下的精巧机关、没有看完的古籍，将随着他的毕业永远被封存在校园里。或许有朝一日会再度开启，不过，夏目希望再也不会有需要用上它们的时候。</p><p>秘密基地，以后也再不是他们的秘密了。</p><p>“要向前看呀！”一只手盖上宙的发顶，明星突兀地介入其中，勾住宙的手强行分开了两人，“抱歉，打断你们一下。快别哭啦，我们来自拍吧！我在正收集大家闪闪亮亮的笑脸，它们将成为我最珍贵的宝藏之一！”</p><p>宙被转移了注意力，擦干眼泪，和明星拍了好多照片，微笑的、V字手的、正经的、搞怪的……“谢谢你，闪闪亮亮的哥哥！”拍完后宙的心情舒缓了不少，抱着明星蹭了蹭他的脸，两颗长着卷翘头发的脑袋靠在一块像两只可爱的小狗。</p><p>明星又去找夏目自拍，夏目要求相机滤镜他来选，拒绝前置摄象头原图直拍。明星任由他吐槽作为一名偶像手机里竟然只有两个美颜相机，刻薄刁钻的口吻一如当年。</p><p>大概是人之将别离，其言也恶吧……</p><p>夏目对着镜头理了理刘海，扬起淡淡的笑。明星趁机把手搭上夏目的肩，没被拒绝。</p><p>咔擦——</p><p>他们聊起了未来的方向。</p><p>夏目说他会继续偶像的工作，也不会放弃占卜师的身份。“眼下的工作更偏向偶像，可魔法这类东西，在无形之中是相通的呢。”</p><p>“太好了！夏目的未来，一定是闪闪亮亮的！”明星开心地握住了他的手。</p><p>“这也要谢谢你，星灵祭上，帮了很大的忙。”夏目抽回了自己的手，表情无奈。</p><p>明星垂下手，指腹捏着衣角，脸上还挂着笑，“因为我们是朋友，对吧？”</p><p>“嗯，算是班中结交的第一个朋友。”把真心话说出口并没有想像中困难，夏目告诉明星，“我会永远珍惜并感激这份相遇。”</p><p>像一颗石子落入水中，一圈又一圈涟漪在心里荡漾开来。</p><p>与夏目四目相对时，明星坚定了自己的决心。他厚着脸皮问夏目要了联系方式，“毕业后再见面就少了呢，现在总可以把你的联系方式给我了吧？”</p><p>两人在相识的第四年，第一次交换了联系方式。收到联系方式后，他做的第一件事就是给夏目发送一条讯息。</p><p>提示音响了。夏目看了一眼手机，转而疑惑地看着明星。</p><p>“我等你哦。”橘发少年笑眯眯地摘下落在他肩上的樱花花瓣。明星说会等他，那就一定会等他。正如明星说能和夏目做朋友他很高兴，那就一定是真的高兴。</p><p>夏目太了解他了。</p><p>“师父，怎么啦？”有一位好奇宝宝凑近了他的手机。</p><p>他切回了手机主屏，壁纸上的五芒星图案神秘莫测。</p><p>“不，没什么。”</p><p>他又忘了在徒弟面前撒谎是不行的。</p><p>“如果是宙的话，答案是Yes！”宙没继续说下去，给师父留面子是徒弟应尽的义务，他拉起夏目的手就跑，“宙肚子饿啦，我们一起去吃饭吧！比比谁先跑到食堂！”</p><p>“不是说赛跑吗？为什么拉我的手？”</p><p>“因为闪闪亮亮的哥哥说过，不这样做师父就不会跑起来啦！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>[18]</p><p>樱花公园的那棵樱花树还在。枝繁叶茂，花团锦簇，在有限的花期绽放无尽的美。</p><p>「夏目，今天晚上7点，我在樱花公园等你。」</p><p>夏目仍是来了。离约定的时间迟了整整一个多钟头。</p><p>他轻车熟路地走近樱花树，树上早已坐着一个人，轻唱着夏目的Solo曲，本是活泼的调子覆上了一层忧伤。不知树上的少年有没有提早到，是不是固执地等了他很久，一双黯然失色的眼瞳在见到他的那一刻，重新亮起了光。</p><p>明星伸手拉了夏目一把，他借力爬上了对方坐着的树枝。从而被顺势握住了手不放，任他怎么挣扎，明星也没有松手的迹象。</p><p>——很多想法，夏目不说出来我也能猜到。很多秘密，我不说出来夏目也能看透。可是……可是！有些话，不说出来就没有意义了。</p><p>夏目猜到明星接下来要说什么了，不，他从收到那条讯息后就猜到所有了。有些话必须说开，他必须给明星一个把话说完的机会，把当年没有说完的话说完。</p><p>他们在这棵树上邂逅，也从这里结束。这是对彼此最好的结局。</p><p>“说吧，什么事？”夏目刻意忽略掉对方手掌心透过皮肤传来的温度，古井无波的眼里，藏着占卜师不可语于他人的秘密。</p><p>这是最后的面对面了。</p><p>明星缓缓吐出一口气，郑重地看着夏目。这一眼便穿透了光年，时间凝滞不前。樱花随风落在夏目红色的发顶，挑染的一抹白像火红晚霞中的一道月光，一缕长发乖顺地贴着耳朵落在肩头，保养得极好的皮肤在红发的映衬下显得更加白皙。他真好看呀，像天使一样。他们多久没有这样肩并肩坐在一块儿了？</p><p>有太多太多话想要告诉他。</p><p>埋藏在梦里的千言万语却在金色眼瞳的注视下化作了空白。</p><p>明星不说话，夏目就安静地等着。</p><p>他心下一横，说：“月色真美。夏目也是。”</p><p>夏目挑起一边的眉毛，“你知道你在说什么吗？”</p><p>明星没有笑，活泼的声线变得深沉，每一个字都带着不容怀疑的决心，“夏目，我是认真的。难道喜欢一个人也有错吗？”</p><p>“不能公开，分隔两地，看不到未来。你喜欢上的人黯淡得如同伸手不见五指的黑夜。”天使朝着他摇头，晚风吹起他俩额前的发，一时看不清彼此的脸庞。</p><p>“不，他是闪闪发光的，他会与我的未来一同闪耀如布满星星的苍穹！”</p><p>明星一直这样坚信着。从过去，到未来。</p><p>“……”</p><p>风停了，随风而逝的樱花没入树下的土壤。夏目在静谧的夜里听见内心滴血的声音。曾由他亲手握起锋利的刀片，插入彼此心脏的最深处。伤口自始至终未能愈合，只要明星的一句话，忧郁的蓝色便能顷刻把他包围。</p><p>明星更加用力地握住了他的手腕，皮肤表面的疼痛强迫他把视线集中在对方身上，“一个人难道就不可以拥有两个梦想吗？想要当偶像，想要和喜欢的人在一起，难道不可以吗？”</p><p>“你究竟想要什么？什么才是你真正追寻的东西？流君，你清醒一点！”夏目越说越急，越说越气。明明是再清楚不过事情，这一年来，他们在渐渐长大，在学着忘掉，在试图向前走。</p><p>为什么，为什么你要回头？</p><p>“那么，你给我听好了。”明星深吸一口气，放开了嗓门大声说道，说给夏目听，也似是在说给全世界听，“我很清楚我想要什么。我想和你在一起，一起唱歌，一起跳舞。我是个偶像，我也是个普通人。我叫明星昴流，我喜欢逆先夏目，我不喜欢你和青叶纺靠那么近，我想抱你想亲你想和你……”</p><p>明星越说越疯狂，越说越超乎了夏目的预想。占卜师摸不透对方的心了，跟不上对方的节奏了，“流君，别再说了！”他的眼睛开始发酸，他的脸比他的头发还要红。</p><p>“我不要，你让我说完。呃，我说到哪里了？哦，我吃醋，不光是青叶纺，还有春川宙、小杏、你的四个奇人哥哥，一切能住进你心里的人，不止如此，我还会对路人吃醋，哪怕是你在综艺节目合作过的十八线女偶像！”</p><p>“流君……”夏目的牙齿不住地发颤。他用舌尖顶着门牙，吞咽哽咽的尾音。</p><p>明星不给他任何插嘴的机会，翻江倒海的倾诉逼得夏目几近窒息，橘色的脑袋向他靠近，落下一颗晶莹的泪珠。“夏目，你知道吗？所有人都能轻松愉快地和你交流，除了我。”他在他的耳边低声吼道，“我只能在梦里呼唤你拥抱你亲吻你和你做一切我想做的最疯狂的事情！”</p><p>“够了！明星昴流你闭嘴！”</p><p>如春雷在耳旁炸响。夏目被激得挣开了明星的束缚，留着红色印痕手无意识地一挥，按住对方的胸口一推。</p><p>他又一次地把流君推开了。</p><p>“咚”地一声，明星从夏目的视线中消失了。沉重的跌落声把夏目震得失去了方向，树枝上只剩下他一个人了？他撑着树枝往下方看去，除了灰黑一片的土，什么也没有。</p><p>“流君？”</p><p>“对不起，我不是故意的。”</p><p>“你掉下去了吗？你不要紧吧？”</p><p>没有人回应他。</p><p>明星昴流会不见吗？这是夏目从未思考过的问题。</p><p>理所应当地，明星会在天空中永远闪亮。他可以透过荧屏知道他好不好，他们会在那幢大楼或是某个活动会场偶遇，他们还可以做最最普通的朋友。</p><p>如果明星昴流和他的父亲一样消失了，从歌坛销声匿迹，因伤离开演绎圈，坠落成流星……</p><p>“流君？流君！明星昴流！”</p><p>眼眶模糊成一片。</p><p>“我在哦。”有微弱的声音从底下传来，恍如天籁，“你往另一个方向看。不是那边，是这边啦！夏目是笨蛋吗？”</p><p>用手背擦掉眼泪，他这才发现自己在慌乱中有多么的大惊小怪。</p><p>明星在跌落的前一秒用脚勾住了另一棵树枝，整个人以一种狼狈的姿势倒挂在樱花树上。夜色如墨，夏目的视线总是刚好错过他所在的位置。</p><p>“我在这里呀！”明星倒吊人一般，不怕死地朝夏目挥手，颠倒的画面中，少年露出一个滑稽的向下弯曲的微笑。</p><p>是世界上最闪亮最温暖的笑容呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>